Every Minute, Every Hour
by Taka-chan
Summary: The sequal to Rain. Read Rain first before you read this... Sakura and Syaoran continue to write letters to each other, but Sakura is beggining to doubt if Syaoran will ever return.


~*Every Minute, Every Hour*~  
----------------------------------  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed. It had been two long years since Li Syaoran returned to Hong  
Kong. 'He promised me. What is taking him so long?'   
  
Today was her first day of Middle School. She felt a sensation of guilt whenever she   
would just have fun and forget of Syaoran... Forget her promise... Sometimes she   
wondered why she made that promise in the first place.   
  
However, when that thought would come into her mind she would yell at herself.  
'I promised him I'd wait because I loved him, and I still do.' Sakura sighed.  
'But, I wish he would return sooner...'  
  
~Baby, I know you were wrong  
But I forgive you, yeah~  
  
***  
  
Li Syaoran sighed. Life in Hong Kong was dull... Everyday was planned out. He missed  
her, Sakura Kinomoto. He had asked his mother many times if he could ever return. His  
mother, however, didn't really think much of the idea.   
  
Syaoran could replay her reply over and over. 'Syaoran, you know how I don't really   
like the idea of going off the Japan by yourself. The only reason I let you go before  
was to reclaim the Clow Cards for our family and/or to help the Cardcaptor. You're  
still growing and this is the time you should be with your family.'  
  
Syaoran would always reply, 'Mother, Sakura IS my family... She is what makes me happy  
or sad!' Then, naturally, his mother would send him to his room.   
  
~Another day has gone by  
still have your picture by my side~  
  
Syaoran sighed. He just couldn't do homework when his mind would always get distracted  
at the thought of her. He glanced to the side of his desk. There were three framed   
pictures. One of Sakura, Tomoyo and himself from fifth grade. On the  
left of it was a picture of Sakura from last year (sent through the mail) and to the right,  
the latest one. He had just recieved it a week ago in a letter.   
  
Whenever he felt angry or depressed, those were the pictures he would turn to. They   
made him complete.  
  
***  
  
~I can't forget when you left  
When we said goodbye~  
  
Sakura sighed... She was writing Syaoran back. She could play the scene at the airport  
over and over. He was about to leave when she told him her amswer... 'Yes! Syaoran-kun,  
I feel the same way... I love you.' Then, of course, she handed him the bear. He called  
it 'Sakura', and she called the one he gave her 'Syaoran'.   
  
~I know it's hard to carry on  
Can I survive~   
  
'Dear Syaoran,' She started to write on the blank sheet of paper. She wrote every  
letter carefully, so she wouldn't make any mistakes.   
  
'I am happy that you enjoyed my picture. Tomoyo took it for me. She also designed  
the outfit I was wearing. I also liked the picture you sent me very much.' She  
stopped writing for a moment to take a look at the picture she put next to 'Syaoran'.  
  
'Yes, I like middle school. It's fun. Yesterday, Yamazaki told a story about the  
orgins of middle school and, as usual, Chiharu knocked him on the head. Everyone got  
a good laugh out of the joke. Some people just never change.'  
  
***  
Li Syaoran was in his room training with his sword. 'What is wrong with me?!' He  
thought to himself. 'I am usually so good at this.' He paused for a moment. 'I haven't  
been the same since I left Japan... I always get distacted.' He stared at his sword.  
'This is the same sword I've used all my life. The sword I used when I knew her.'  
  
~Every minute, every hour  
I just can't get you out of my mind  
No matter how hard I try~  
  
He sighed as he put his sword away. 'I haven't been able to fully concentrate my   
powers since I got here. I cannot believe my family hasn't noticed these things.'  
  
~Every day, every night  
I wish you were back in my life~  
  
Syaoran stared at the pictures on his desk before turning off the lights. Before  
he went to sleep he said these words. 'Goodnight, Sakura.'  
  
~Can we give it just one more chance   
This time...~  
  
***  
  
Sakura paused before continuing the letter. She knew she was being selfish for saying  
this, but she said it in every letter anyway;  
  
'I am still looking forward to the day when you will return. When that day comes I  
will scream with joy to have my Syaoran-kun back. Do you have the date set yet? If not,  
I am sorry to bother you. I will still be waiting, don't ever doubt that. Sometimes,  
though, I wish you would come back sooner. I know that your family needs you and I   
understand that.'  
  
'Until the day when you return, I will wait for Tomoyo to hand me your next letter.   
  
Love,   
Sakura'  
  
~Looking back on it now, ooh  
where we went wrong  
I can't figure out~  
  
Sakura sighed as she put the stamp of the envelope and wrote down Syaoran's address.  
'If only it took me longer to capture the clow cards. If only he didn't have to live  
in Hong Kong. If only he was here with me now.'  
  
~Wish I could turn back the time  
and make you mine~  
  
Sakura glanced at her clock. 11:54. 'It's getting late.' She thought to herself.   
  
~Is it too late for us to try  
A second time~  
  
She walked downstairs and put her letter on the table. Her father would mail it the  
next morning.  
  
~Every minute, every hour  
I just can't get you out of my mind  
~No matter how hard I try~  
  
Sakura yawned as she put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She turned off her  
light and said those words she said everynight. 'Goodnight, Syaoran-kun.'  
  
~Every day, every night  
I wish you were back in my life~  
  
She turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
~Can we give it just one more chance   
This time...~   
  
***  
  
Syaoran sighed. Another week has passed, another letter from Sakura. He glanced  
at the window and sighed. The sun was out and shining brightly. It was clearly the most  
beautiful day of the year. Somewhere inside, Syaoran didn't feel like going outside.   
  
~I just don't see things the same  
I can't get out of the rain  
it's clouding my mind~  
  
He pulled out his pen and began to write.  
  
'Dear Sakura,  
  
I am glad that you are enjoying Middle School. When you are happy, I am happy. School  
here is boring. School here dosen't have you. Still, I am learning. I am learning  
everything I would have learned over there. I am glad to see that Yamazaki and the others are   
the same bunch they were two years ago.'  
  
'Have they forgotten me yet? I hope not, because it would be nice to have friends when  
I return to you. I have your picture on my desk framed already. You look exactly the  
way I remember you... Beautiful.'  
  
~I'll make it all up to you  
Just tell me what I should do   
I want you back in my life~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he wrote the same ending he had used for a year or so.  
  
'Sakura, I am sorry to tell you I do not have the date set yet. My mother is being as   
subborn as ever. She says that I am not yet old enough. I am sorry to make you wait for  
me like this. I promise you that when I return I will make it all up to you.  
Someway, Somehow.'  
  
~Give me one more chance~  
  
'I am sorry to cut this letter short, but I have homework to do. I still love you Sakura,  
don't forget that.  
  
Love,  
Syaoran'  
***  
  
Sakura smiled as she sat in her desk. She was early. Syaoran's letter would arrive  
sometime this week and Sakura was excited. She had run up to Tomoyo every morning for three  
days now waiting for his letter. Tomoyo was always sorry to say that nothing came.  
  
But today was Wednesday, it would come.   
  
~Every minute, every hour  
I just can't get you out of my mind  
No matter how hard I try~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled as her best friend entered the classroom. "Mail?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura-chan, I am happy to say that Syaoran's letter came in last night!"  
  
~Every day, every night  
I wish you were back in my life~  
  
Tomoyo looked through her backpack for awhile before pulling out a green envelope addressed from   
Hong Kong. Tomoyo gladly handed it to her friend.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura yelled.   
  
"Hurry up and open it!" Tomoyo rushed her friend. "Maybe he's returning!"  
  
~Can we give it just one more chance~  
  
Sakura opened it. She was excited to see what her love had sent her.  
  
A few minutes had past before Sakura spoke again. "He's not coming..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"...Sakura I am sorry to tell you that I do not have the date set yet..." Sakura said sadly. "The  
same excuse he's used for two years now."   
  
"Cheer up, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled. "He'll come back. He promised."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Your right, Tomoyo-chan. He wouldn't do this to me."  
  
~Every minute, every hour  
I just can't get you out of my mind  
No matter how hard I try  
Every day, every night  
I wish you were back in my life~  
  
'I love you, Syaoran-kun. I believe you.'  
  
~Can we give it just one more chance   
This time...~  
  
***  
  
'I love you, Sakura. I'll return, I promise.'  
  
~Can we give it just one more chance  
Yeah, yeah, yeah~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Depressing again! I know. Don't worry. The last story in this series-type thing is called  
'It's True'. Okay! And it DOES have a happy ending! I was just in a depressing mood both of these   
times... If you haven't read 'Rain' you should have read it first! This story would have made a lot  
more sense! Thanks for the 'Rain' reviews! 'Rain' was going to be a one-shot story, but some people   
wanted me to continue so I did....  
  
The song was 'Every Minute, Every Hour' by 2Ge+her! hehe I LOVE this song to death... I donno why...  
Well, the point is that I don't own it. I don't own CCS... YES I know that 2nd verse didn't fit  
well... But the rest of the song did So I used it!   
  
So, please tell me what you think and I will post 'It's True' next week! or Monday, whenever I have  
time to write. 


End file.
